


渎神

by tokitou



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokitou/pseuds/tokitou
Summary: 基本（开车专用）设定：牧师=预言家，恶魔=狼人零锋/九泽 纯肉一发微虐OOC慎入





	渎神

邱锋泽跪在放逐神殿的中央，他的面前是残破又满脸悲悯的耶稣像。刻骨的寒意从冷硬的石板地爬上他的背脊，那疼痛却依然抵不过他被村民们放逐时的绝望。

他脑中闪现出陈零九站在人群中的画面，火把的光在他的脸上明明灭灭，他的面无表情像一把钝刀剜在邱锋泽的心上。

“万能的主啊，”邱锋泽握紧了胸前的挂饰，那是一串圣珠，在圣珠的一头挂着一个象征着他预言家身份的瞳孔图案，“最后一次了，请您告诉我，陈零九…………是恶魔吗？”

一只手从他身后伸来，把他禁锢在熟悉而又陌生的怀抱中。

“你的信徒是如此信任你。”零九仰起头，靠在放逐神殿中央的祭台边上，“而你却让他尝到了背叛的滋味。”他盯着穹顶上的浮雕，小天使们带着微笑吹着金色的号角，他露出嘲讽的笑容。

哪有什么上帝？天使说白了，也就是只是个光着身子的男人。

锋泽跪在他面前，正隔着他的内裤舔舐着他已经开始膨胀的下体。

他垂下视线，乌黑的道袍把锋泽的身体捂得严严实实，雪白的领口像一道锁，紧紧地卡在他的脖子上。他鲜红湿润的唇舌与这一切形成了一副违和又艳丽的画面。然而锋泽脸上与从前截然相反的痛苦神色，竟然零九产生了一丝不耐烦。

“够了。”他拽着锋泽的头发把他拉开了一些，另一只手脱下了自己的内裤。

他的阴茎在他脱下内裤的时候挣脱出来，打在锋泽脸上。他被锋泽受惊的一颤逗笑了。

“你真的是个傻瓜。”他笑道，“那些愚民轻信谣言，想要至你于死地，你却还在为他们祈祷？世界上最廉价的妓女都比你的悲悯更值钱。”

锋泽僵硬地跪着，肩膀仍然在颤抖。有一刻零九以为他终于哭了。但他没有，他从来没在他面前哭过。

锋泽开始舔他，轻轻啃咬他的阴囊，若有似无地在铃口上打转。然后才完全地用温暖的口腔包裹了他的阴茎。

“哦……”零九大声呻吟，“你的技术一点都没有生疏，如果你能把那些愚民也伺候得那么好，也许他们就不会背叛你了。”

锋泽几乎无法察觉地停顿了一下，随即自虐般地让他的阴茎冲撞到口腔的最深处。

零九意识到或许锋泽是想让这个游戏结束在口交的环节，他适时地制止了锋泽的吞吐，示意他站起来。

道袍像黑色的瀑布，从锋泽消瘦的肩膀上倾泻下去，就像他眼睛里那一抹无声的痛苦。

零九伸出手去摩擦对方窄窄的髋骨，把他拉到自己的腿间，猥亵的用自己的阴茎顶着他的下体，并满意地感到空荡荡的道袍下面，锋泽也已经开始勃起。

“好了，过来，手放在祭台上。”

锋泽的身体晃了晃，但还是无言地服从了。

“主啊，好好看看你的信徒，究竟是什么东西吧。”零九说着，缓缓地掀起了道袍的下摆。

眼前的景象让零九喉咙一紧：在乌黑道袍的下面，是锋泽不着寸缕的身躯。

道袍被拉高堆在锋泽细细的腰上，零九踢踢锋泽的脚，示意他把腿分开。锋泽因为把重量集中在祭台上而把自己的髋骨紧紧贴着祭台，从他分开的腿间，可以隐约看到他的睾丸，阴茎被压迫在台壁，前液蹭在上面留下一道湿漉漉的水渍。

他伸出手以一种猥亵的方式去搓揉锋泽的臀瓣，并重重地一掌拍下去。

清脆的响声和锋泽猛地抽动的阴茎，让零九开心地笑了起来。

“你真的会实现我的任何要求啊，锋泽。”零九说，“是不是就算我不操你，你也会为我射出来？”

锋泽依然沉默着地闭着双眼，仿佛这样神明就不会看到这里正在发生的一切，仿佛他自己就不会看到这样一个淫乱而渎神的自己。

零九掰开他的臀掰，试图把手指挤进去。但是锋泽太紧张了。他能够感觉到锋泽正在努力地想要放松自己让他进去，但是本能的抵抗却让他的努力变成了颤抖的挤压。

锋泽紧紧扣住了祭台的边缘，头深深地垂下去，极力压抑着痛呼。

零九环顾四周，这时有些东西吸引了他的视线，让他忍不住勾起了一个得逞的微笑。

锋泽侧过头默默地看着零九拿着圣油走了回来，毫不在意地在神殿里赤裸着下身，阴茎傲然挺立。锋泽闭上眼。

“你看我给你拿了什么？”零九说着，把圣油放在祭台上，“现在能找到的润滑只有这个了，你可以告诉我你想不想用，不回答的话，我就把这串东西直接塞进去。”他的手把玩着锋泽胸前挂着的预言家挂饰。

锋泽的手在桌边攥了攥，最后艰难地点了点头。

随之而来的却是在屁股上的又一巴掌，“我说过要说出来。”

锋泽抿了抿嘴唇，最后说：我……我希望你用圣油给我润滑。”

零九哈哈大笑：“你不值得被拯救。”

他把圣油厚厚地涂在了圣珠上，然后缓缓把第一颗珠子顶进了锋泽的后穴。

有了润滑，锋泽顺从地接纳了第一颗并不大的檀木珠子。

零九很耐心地把长长的一串圣珠一颗一颗填进锋泽的肠道，愉悦地看着着锋泽颤抖的双腿，和已经湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎。

他把自己的阴茎顶在锋泽双腿之间，轻轻摩擦着大腿内部，从后面挤压他的睾丸。锋泽发出一声几乎不可闻的细碎呻吟。这个声音足够让零九硬得发疯。

但这次他更有经验，也更有耐心。

他把珠子拉出来一些，让他们垂在锋泽腿间，银色的瞳孔坠饰在末端前后晃荡。

“我给了你一条能预示未来的尾巴，喜欢吗？”他伏在锋泽的背上对他耳语，咬着他红透的耳廓。

他把自己的阴茎也对准了锋泽的后穴，他让珠子留出足够的长度，不至于把坠饰金属的部分也推进脆弱的肠道。

珠子随着他的推进，又一颗一颗地挤进了锋泽的身体。

锋泽趴在祭台上，显然不确定自己能否接受这么多的东西，红着的眼眶透露出一丝恐慌。

“你可以的，锋泽，”零九说道，“为了我，你可以的。”

他无视锋泽喉咙里发出的一声哽咽，坚定地继续推进。

狭窄的肠道又紧又热，努力的收缩与扩张，让他更深地进去，圣珠和他的阴茎挤压在一起，每多进去一颗，挤压的感觉就越明显，穴口随着圣珠的进入被撑开，又合上，像一张饥渴的嘴。这种感觉让零九几乎把持不住地想要疯狂地冲撞进去。

锋泽的身体就像完全被操软了，彻彻底底地听从他的摆布，就像他们每一次的性事。

他突然地从锋泽身体里拔出来，珠子也随着他的动作滑出来一串，锋泽无助地呻吟了一声，穴口收缩起来。

“别着急，马上就操死你。”零九说着下流的话，把锋泽转过来抱到祭台上，背靠着祭台前的耶稣像，双腿大开的对着他。瞳孔坠饰亵渎地悬挂在锋泽腿间。

他凑过去亲吻锋泽的嘴唇。那一刻锋泽闭着眼睛，几乎是动情地回吻着他。

随后锋泽的一声惊呼也被零九咽进了那个吻里。锋泽松开紧扣着祭台边缘的手，抱着零九的肩膀仿佛这一刻他是幸福的。

零九终于把自己的阴茎深深地插进了锋泽已经完全湿润温热的后穴，开始猛烈地抽插起来。珠子也被他悉数推了进去，只剩下与坠饰相连的那颗仍然悬在外面，每次冲撞，他的阴茎都与一颗颗小珠子互相滚动、挤压，当他的睾丸撞到锋泽的臀瓣时，都会撞到金属质感的冰冷的坠饰，多重触感让零九大声呻吟起来，伴随着他抽插的节奏亵渎地在教堂里回响。

珠子在里面也一下一下地挤压着锋泽的前列腺，他的阴茎颤抖地挺立着，随着撞击的节奏晃动。唾液从两人不断纠缠的唇舌间滑落，在锋泽脸上留下一道水痕。他就像一个无辜又淫荡的祭品，在这祭台上任人宰割，只是他并非祭献给了上帝，而是祭献给了恶魔。

锋泽不敢睁开眼，害怕看到头顶上耶稣悲悯的目光，和零九那张陌生又残酷的脸。

零九结束了两人唇舌的纠缠，汗湿的额发和充满情欲的表情让他看起来就像发情的野兽，把锋泽困在双臂之间。

“锋泽，”他说，下身仍然没有停下，“你们平时祷告都说些什么？”

锋泽又一次选择沉默。零九拔出自己的阴茎直到只有前端还在里面，随后以非常大的力量再次冲撞进去，就像某种刑罚。

锋泽凄惨地呻吟出声，随后颤着声音说：“我们的天父，愿你的名受显扬……啊……”

“继续。”

再次拔出，冲撞。锋泽无奈地挺起腰肢，双腿紧紧缠着零九的腰。

“愿你的国来临……愿你的旨意奉行在人间……如同在、在天上……”

又一次抽插，锋泽向零九的阴茎迎过去，高高仰起头。

“求你，求你今天赏给我们日用的食粮…………求你宽恕我们的罪过……如同我们宽恕别人一样…………”

就快了。零九想着。祷告词变成了催情剂，把他最后的理智抽干。他的抽插变得毫无章法，他的阴茎在锋泽的体内抽动着。锋泽的阴茎也在他们身体间痉挛，前液源源不断滚落下来。

“……不要让我们陷於诱惑……但救我们免於凶恶……啊……啊啊……！”

零九终于把精液射进了锋泽的身体。锋泽也射在了他的身上。

他撑在锋泽身上，吻了吻锋泽红肿的嘴唇。

“阿门。”他说。

他从锋泽体内退出来，带出一片乳白色的液体，一股一股地从穴口涌出来，顺着瞳孔坠饰滴下，仿佛一只正在流泪的眼睛。锋泽虚弱地躺在祭台之上，大开的双腿无法合拢，被完全地操化了，操开了。

“我觉得这个坠饰就这样在你后面挂着很好看。”零九轻轻地说。“你能预见，我接下来要对你做什么吗？”

锋泽僵住了。

零九没有把珠子扯出来，而是仍然让它们在里面，就把锋泽拉了起来。锋泽踉跄了一下。

袍子落了下去，盖住了锋泽一片狼藉的下身。

异物让锋泽就连站立都很困难。

“我们回去吧。”零九说，他拉起锋泽的手往外走，丝毫不在意锋泽痛苦绝望而屈辱的表情，“我要一边操你，一边在你的面前把所有背叛你的人都杀死。”

迈出大门的一刻锋泽回头看了一眼耶稣像。

我们都会下地狱。上帝诅咒他吧，可我真的爱他。

基本（开车专用）设定：牧师=预言家，恶魔=狼人

邱锋泽跪在放逐神殿的中央，他的面前是残破又满脸悲悯的耶稣像。刻骨的寒意从冷硬的石板地爬上他的背脊，那疼痛却依然抵不过他被村民们放逐时的绝望。  
他脑中闪现出陈零九站在人群中的画面，火把的光在他的脸上明明灭灭，他的面无表情像一把钝刀剜在邱锋泽的心上。  
“万能的主啊，”邱锋泽握紧了胸前的挂饰，那是一串圣珠，在圣珠的一头挂着一个象征着他预言家身份的瞳孔图案，“最后一次了，请您告诉我，陈零九…………是恶魔吗？”  
一只手从他身后伸来，把他禁锢在熟悉而又陌生的怀抱中。

“你的信徒是如此信任你。”零九仰起头，靠在放逐神殿中央的祭台边上，“而你却让他尝到了背叛的滋味。”他盯着穹顶上的浮雕，小天使们带着微笑吹着金色的号角，他露出嘲讽的笑容。  
哪有什么上帝？天使说白了，也就是只是个光着身子的男人。  
锋泽跪在他面前，正隔着他的内裤舔舐着他已经开始膨胀的下体。  
他垂下视线，乌黑的道袍把锋泽的身体捂得严严实实，雪白的领口像一道锁，紧紧地卡在他的脖子上。他鲜红湿润的唇舌与这一切形成了一副违和又艳丽的画面。然而锋泽脸上与从前截然相反的痛苦神色，竟然零九产生了一丝不耐烦。  
“够了。”他拽着锋泽的头发把他拉开了一些，另一只手脱下了自己的内裤。  
他的阴茎在他脱下内裤的时候挣脱出来，打在锋泽脸上。他被锋泽受惊的一颤逗笑了。  
“你真的是个傻瓜。”他笑道，“那些愚民轻信谣言，想要至你于死地，你却还在为他们祈祷？世界上最廉价的妓女都比你的悲悯更值钱。”  
锋泽僵硬地跪着，肩膀仍然在颤抖。有一刻零九以为他终于哭了。但他没有，他从来没在他面前哭过。  
锋泽开始舔他，轻轻啃咬他的阴囊，若有似无地在铃口上打转。然后才完全地用温暖的口腔包裹了他的阴茎。  
“哦……”零九大声呻吟，“你的技术一点都没有生疏，如果你能把那些愚民也伺候得那么好，也许他们就不会背叛你了。”  
锋泽几乎无法察觉地停顿了一下，随即自虐般地让他的阴茎冲撞到口腔的最深处。  
零九意识到或许锋泽是想让这个游戏结束在口交的环节，他适时地制止了锋泽的吞吐，示意他站起来。  
道袍像黑色的瀑布，从锋泽消瘦的肩膀上倾泻下去，就像他眼睛里那一抹无声的痛苦。  
零九伸出手去摩擦对方窄窄的髋骨，把他拉到自己的腿间，猥亵的用自己的阴茎顶着他的下体，并满意地感到空荡荡的道袍下面，锋泽也已经开始勃起。  
“好了，过来，手放在祭台上。”  
锋泽的身体晃了晃，但还是无言地服从了。  
“主啊，好好看看你的信徒，究竟是什么东西吧。”零九说着，缓缓地掀起了道袍的下摆。  
眼前的景象让零九喉咙一紧：在乌黑道袍的下面，是锋泽不着寸缕的身躯。  
道袍被拉高堆在锋泽细细的腰上，零九踢踢锋泽的脚，示意他把腿分开。锋泽因为把重量集中在祭台上而把自己的髋骨紧紧贴着祭台，从他分开的腿间，可以隐约看到他的睾丸，阴茎被压迫在台壁，前液蹭在上面留下一道湿漉漉的水渍。  
他伸出手以一种猥亵的方式去搓揉锋泽的臀瓣，并重重地一掌拍下去。  
清脆的响声和锋泽猛地抽动的阴茎，让零九开心地笑了起来。  
“你真的会实现我的任何要求啊，锋泽。”零九说，“是不是就算我不操你，你也会为我射出来？”  
锋泽依然沉默着地闭着双眼，仿佛这样神明就不会看到这里正在发生的一切，仿佛他自己就不会看到这样一个淫乱而渎神的自己。  
零九掰开他的臀掰，试图把手指挤进去。但是锋泽太紧张了。他能够感觉到锋泽正在努力地想要放松自己让他进去，但是本能的抵抗却让他的努力变成了颤抖的挤压。  
锋泽紧紧扣住了祭台的边缘，头深深地垂下去，极力压抑着痛呼。  
零九环顾四周，这时有些东西吸引了他的视线，让他忍不住勾起了一个得逞的微笑。  
锋泽侧过头默默地看着零九拿着圣油走了回来，毫不在意地在神殿里赤裸着下身，阴茎傲然挺立。锋泽闭上眼。  
“你看我给你拿了什么？”零九说着，把圣油放在祭台上，“现在能找到的润滑只有这个了，你可以告诉我你想不想用，不回答的话，我就把这串东西直接塞进去。”他的手把玩着锋泽胸前挂着的预言家挂饰。  
锋泽的手在桌边攥了攥，最后艰难地点了点头。  
随之而来的却是在屁股上的又一巴掌，“我说过要说出来。”  
锋泽抿了抿嘴唇，最后说：我……我希望你用圣油给我润滑。”  
零九哈哈大笑：“你不值得被拯救。”  
他把圣油厚厚地涂在了圣珠上，然后缓缓把第一颗珠子顶进了锋泽的后穴。  
有了润滑，锋泽顺从地接纳了第一颗并不大的檀木珠子。  
零九很耐心地把长长的一串圣珠一颗一颗填进锋泽的肠道，愉悦地看着着锋泽颤抖的双腿，和已经湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎。  
他把自己的阴茎顶在锋泽双腿之间，轻轻摩擦着大腿内部，从后面挤压他的睾丸。锋泽发出一声几乎不可闻的细碎呻吟。这个声音足够让零九硬得发疯。  
但这次他更有经验，也更有耐心。  
他把珠子拉出来一些，让他们垂在锋泽腿间，银色的瞳孔坠饰在末端前后晃荡。  
“我给了你一条能预示未来的尾巴，喜欢吗？”他伏在锋泽的背上对他耳语，咬着他红透的耳廓。  
他把自己的阴茎也对准了锋泽的后穴，他让珠子留出足够的长度，不至于把坠饰金属的部分也推进脆弱的肠道。  
珠子随着他的推进，又一颗一颗地挤进了锋泽的身体。  
锋泽趴在祭台上，显然不确定自己能否接受这么多的东西，红着的眼眶透露出一丝恐慌。  
“你可以的，锋泽，”零九说道，“为了我，你可以的。”  
他无视锋泽喉咙里发出的一声哽咽，坚定地继续推进。  
狭窄的肠道又紧又热，努力的收缩与扩张，让他更深地进去，圣珠和他的阴茎挤压在一起，每多进去一颗，挤压的感觉就越明显，穴口随着圣珠的进入被撑开，又合上，像一张饥渴的嘴。这种感觉让零九几乎把持不住地想要疯狂地冲撞进去。  
锋泽的身体就像完全被操软了，彻彻底底地听从他的摆布，就像他们每一次的性事。  
他突然地从锋泽身体里拔出来，珠子也随着他的动作滑出来一串，锋泽无助地呻吟了一声，穴口收缩起来。  
“别着急，马上就操死你。”零九说着下流的话，把锋泽转过来抱到祭台上，背靠着祭台前的耶稣像，双腿大开的对着他。瞳孔坠饰亵渎地悬挂在锋泽腿间。  
他凑过去亲吻锋泽的嘴唇。那一刻锋泽闭着眼睛，几乎是动情地回吻着他。  
随后锋泽的一声惊呼也被零九咽进了那个吻里。锋泽松开紧扣着祭台边缘的手，抱着零九的肩膀仿佛这一刻他是幸福的。  
零九终于把自己的阴茎深深地插进了锋泽已经完全湿润温热的后穴，开始猛烈地抽插起来。珠子也被他悉数推了进去，只剩下与坠饰相连的那颗仍然悬在外面，每次冲撞，他的阴茎都与一颗颗小珠子互相滚动、挤压，当他的睾丸撞到锋泽的臀瓣时，都会撞到金属质感的冰冷的坠饰，多重触感让零九大声呻吟起来，伴随着他抽插的节奏亵渎地在教堂里回响。  
珠子在里面也一下一下地挤压着锋泽的前列腺，他的阴茎颤抖地挺立着，随着撞击的节奏晃动。唾液从两人不断纠缠的唇舌间滑落，在锋泽脸上留下一道水痕。他就像一个无辜又淫荡的祭品，在这祭台上任人宰割，只是他并非祭献给了上帝，而是祭献给了恶魔。  
锋泽不敢睁开眼，害怕看到头顶上耶稣悲悯的目光，和零九那张陌生又残酷的脸。  
零九结束了两人唇舌的纠缠，汗湿的额发和充满情欲的表情让他看起来就像发情的野兽，把锋泽困在双臂之间。  
“锋泽，”他说，下身仍然没有停下，“你们平时祷告都说些什么？”  
锋泽又一次选择沉默。零九拔出自己的阴茎直到只有前端还在里面，随后以非常大的力量再次冲撞进去，就像某种刑罚。  
锋泽凄惨地呻吟出声，随后颤着声音说：“我们的天父，愿你的名受显扬……啊……”  
“继续。”  
再次拔出，冲撞。锋泽无奈地挺起腰肢，双腿紧紧缠着零九的腰。  
“愿你的国来临……愿你的旨意奉行在人间……如同在、在天上……”  
又一次抽插，锋泽向零九的阴茎迎过去，高高仰起头。  
“求你，求你今天赏给我们日用的食粮…………求你宽恕我们的罪过……如同我们宽恕别人一样…………”  
就快了。零九想着。祷告词变成了催情剂，把他最后的理智抽干。他的抽插变得毫无章法，他的阴茎在锋泽的体内抽动着。锋泽的阴茎也在他们身体间痉挛，前液源源不断滚落下来。  
“……不要让我们陷於诱惑……但救我们免於凶恶……啊……啊啊……！”  
零九终于把精液射进了锋泽的身体。锋泽也射在了他的身上。  
他撑在锋泽身上，吻了吻锋泽红肿的嘴唇。  
“阿门。”他说。  
他从锋泽体内退出来，带出一片乳白色的液体，一股一股地从穴口涌出来，顺着瞳孔坠饰滴下，仿佛一只正在流泪的眼睛。锋泽虚弱地躺在祭台之上，大开的双腿无法合拢，被完全地操化了，操开了。  
“我觉得这个坠饰就这样在你后面挂着很好看。”零九轻轻地说。“你能预见，我接下来要对你做什么吗？”  
锋泽僵住了。  
零九没有把珠子扯出来，而是仍然让它们在里面，就把锋泽拉了起来。锋泽踉跄了一下。  
袍子落了下去，盖住了锋泽一片狼藉的下身。  
异物让锋泽就连站立都很困难。  
“我们回去吧。”零九说，他拉起锋泽的手往外走，丝毫不在意锋泽痛苦绝望而屈辱的表情，“我要一边操你，一边在你的面前把所有背叛你的人都杀死。”  
迈出大门的一刻锋泽回头看了一眼耶稣像。  
我们都会下地狱。上帝诅咒他吧，可我真的爱他。


End file.
